


| 笼囚龙 |  Guardian in the cage

by Junthew



Series: Guardian in the cage [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Furry, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junthew/pseuds/Junthew
Summary: 即便如同人类在某个时空所处的地位大致相当，但龙族在这片大陆也有自己的烦心事：怪物（monster）、野兽，或者是别的随便什么称谓都好，它们不时进犯龙族领地边缘，盗窃他们洞穴珍藏的宝物，尤其是那些花费极大精力获取的艺术品那些会让他们在同性乃至异性（。）间独具魅力的皮肤彩绘。这种行为比趁龙守卫巢穴的漏洞搜刮他们的食物更让龙族愤怒。基于种种原因，龙族同被称之为“兽族”的存在间的关系势同水火。这是一篇有关名为Luciano的Imperial和他所中意的战利品——野兽守护者间的故事。
Relationships: Benson/Borjigin, Luciano/Borjigin
Series: Guardian in the cage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641319
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction：主要角色及这样那样的设定

**Author's Note:**

> 【确保你已经收到警告了】  
>  人外，龙艹龙，非拟人。  
>  R18；监禁play；穿环；产卵play；调教；感官剥夺；性奴隶；母亲♂；流血表现；结尾神反转。  
>  以上烂作者全部不雷还觉得很香，所以我也不太清楚别的人雷区在哪儿，如不慎踩雷请当机立断点叉，不要勉强自己。

西皮：Imperial xGuardian（Luciano x Borjigin  
分级：R18  
世界观：  
并没有什么毛的世界观，会有诸多诸多不科学的设定，使用地名但和官方没有太大的关系，因为这人英语渣，所以地名只是出现在需要地名的地方，我会努力圆的虽然这并没有什么卵用……如果黑了哪家的龙神请不要介意  
主要角色：

Luciano  
整个Imperial种族所共享的身为织光者头生子的荣耀常伴这位受到冰元素浸染出生的帝王，而出生地料峭霜雪赐予他的不仅是高傲淡漠的性情，还有更多令人意想不到的癖好，同他在龙族里堪称俊俏的容貌或许形成了巨大的反差。  
同Imperial种族同样为所有成员知悉的那个龌龊诅咒相比，个龙不可告人的一面倒也无可厚非。Luciano成年后于织光者的领地核心，在光芒中伫立的The Beacon of the Radiant Eye中完成格斗技巧和军事策略的修习，从军后很快成为一支讨伐兽族队伍的领袖。  
日常在织光者的军部担任要职，拥有独享的官邸。  
和一只性情耿直的野爪Arctic是好（并没有基）友，某种程度上是堪称生死至交的关系，包括本人在内的所有人至今都对二人的友谊感到难以置信。和自己名字形成反差的是，Arctic神经大条而又平易近人，对Luciano龙后的一面一无所知，只是偶尔不太赞同对方的一些做法。  
如果他知道Luciano背后的那些勾当，会露出怎样的表情呢？对于一只野爪而言，也许会立即要求和Luciano决斗。  
「啊啊那可是会变成件麻烦事的。」  
主动在军部中活动最终如愿调到Luciano部队任参谋的Seide是只儒雅清秀的天舞，即便是在天舞里，他的身体也过于纤细了些，事实上这不是没有原因的。Seide自幼体质极差，据说能活下来已经是龙神垂怜，基于这点，他在药物上的造诣极高，似乎早在调来部队前，就对Luciano的另一面有所觉察。  
也许那就是他的目的，然而真相只属于龙神。  
「确实是个厉害的角色，我在他身上嗅到了同类的味道，过于敏锐的话放在身边或许是个威胁，不过若是使用得当的话……」

Borjigin  
恐怕没有龙说得上来为什么一只守护会乐于同兽族厮混，那些家伙可是连语言都不存在，只遵从本能的低级生物，若不是因为它们那惹龙厌烦的低劣行径，高贵的龙族才不屑于在它们身上投注一丝目光。  
看上去他还将守卫这片区域聚集的兽族作为了自己的天职，守护那糟糕的天职设定是龙族里的基本共识，所以这当然不能怪他，最多只会叫龙感叹一声「那真是可怜的执迷不悟啊。」


	2. －Ⅰ Vibration－

清晨。  
伫立在织光者领地之上的白色石塔笼罩在一片一望无际的灿烂光辉里。即便是对于在光明祝祷下出生，并由这元素赋予力量的龙而言，泛滥的光明依然是可怕的污染，排除撼地者的眷属，那些享受清醒的无眠者们，曝露在过剩的光元素下得不到应有的睡眠就是种灾难。  
龙族从遥远的占星台神庙里获取最伟大占星师的神谕，织光者藉此再次展现了对子民的慷慨。他们根据神谕在织光者领地的建筑上建构起强大的结界魔法，相关的建设活动由资历最老且魔力强大的法师们参与完成，那是很久以前的事情了，如今结界仍然在运作，许多具体功能着实妙不可言。  
The Beacon of the Radiant Eye，织光者冠冕的明珠之上，镶嵌着光系氏族重要人物们的官邸，多少是龙族公共服务意识罕见提升的一个表征。只在特定的时间，官员从自己的巢穴出发（大部分对不必要的旅途感到沮丧），去处理官邸里堆积的事务，这种情况只在战时才会有所改变。平日里这些官邸空无一人，只留着几个昏昏欲睡的守卫者。  
但Luciano喜欢这里，这位年轻龙族中的佼佼者在冠冕上占据一席之地，诺大的官邸会客室正对玄关的墙上，镶着以光刃刻画，阳光着色的织光者肖像的石板。它是如此惟妙惟肖，来访者一进入室内便仿佛置身这位女神果敢坚毅的瞩目之下，连带关于她的传说也一同浮现于脑海，很显然，石板上附着了致龙虔诚的魔法。Luciano的办公桌置于肖像之前，永不枯竭的光元素从右侧庞大的落地窗倾泻而下，不少龙选择在这个微结界上选择隔绝光元素的模式，“饶了我吧”，他们常说，“这会让我的工作毫无效率，该死的！”  
光元素充斥着官邸的每一个角落，如果声音也能散落成最微小的元素分子，那么痛苦的呻吟声也一样。  
此刻，办公桌上，一只守护正在织光者的目光之下，向官邸的主人完全敞开身体。  
为什么不死呢？  
因为Luciano不准。  
他的每次濒死，都会换来最歹毒的惩处。  
服从……服从，从亲口承认奴隶的身份开始，他便向着地狱最深处堕落。那句话用尽他所有的尊严，榨干了他残留在世上的灵魂，真正只剩下肉体。这具肉体现在正战栗着吞下Luciano给他的所有东西。而如果守护的双眼尚未被加持魔法的黑布蒙得密不透风的话，就能透过落地窗看见外面不时掠过晴空的龙族，但这个现实让Luciano兴奋异常，这只帝王喜欢他的官邸，尤其是这张桌子，仅仅只是享受光天化日践踏活物的乐趣。  
也许某一天尝试下解除隔绝建筑外目光的封印会是个更加有趣的玩法，那些错愕的蠢货会怎样，惊得从天上掉下去么？Luciano歪了歪头，不过是设想，已经足够叫他每根胡须都战栗起来，剜进巨龙双肩的趾爪死死按住绵软无力的身躯，强劲有力的尾巴卷着守护细窄的腰腹。对方要害部位的鳞片早在先行调教时便被尽数除去，药物作用下挺立的龙根被帝王拂尘般的尾部末端恶意地骚弄，年轻的帝王身量尚小，力道却极霸，利刃在守护被他拧脱臼的下颌上摩擦，蛇一般向龙口深处撞击。  
守护的舌头包裹着那根利器的四周，任由帝王的分身捅进喉咙的深处，并不回避，反而尽他所能配合口腔，舔舐那条游蛇。一个振翅后，帝王的膜翼张开到极致，哪怕是被雷系魔法轰击，也难有如此的战栗，Luciano按着守护的后脑，直到他将白浊的大半吞下，还将那根年轻的利器久久放在沦为性奴的战俘口腔感受酥麻的余韵。守护含糊地呻吟了一声，将舌尖探出，踉踉跄跄抵达根部，讨好地搔弄。甚至摇曳起被紧紧束缚的身体，颈环上的铃铛将屈辱的节奏变成施暴者感官里妙不可言的情趣。  
Luciano一共发泄了三次。  
Borjigin起初笨拙而勉强地吞咽，渐渐力不从心地让开舌头，供那根冰冷的物件疯狂地抽插，呛进气管的液体从鼻孔流出，一阵阵放空的眩晕几乎让他昏厥。最后一次Luciano提着他的头颅，将大量白浊尽数泄在他面上，就着余韵完成一次小解，总算放他剧烈的腥臭中精疲力尽地瘫软在桌上。Luciano撑身放开他的肩膀，转而他鼓胀的下腹部，冷笑眯起双眼，一字一句伴着守护胃部的翻江倒海，揉进奴隶的耳朵里:“看看你的样子，真是头肮脏的牲口。”  
Borjigin被这残忍的说法唤回了丝毫理智，原本连续的咳呛也像被掐断似的骤停，转而变成处处严密拘束的身体屈辱般的阵阵轻颤。Luciano不打算给他在折磨里犹豫喘息的机会，给玩具最大程度的侮辱，那就是他的唯一目的。  
“怎么？想反驳我吗，贱种。”帝王灵活的后腿轻而易举分开蜷起的健硕身躯，沿小腹向下推碾着守护呈仰躺的姿势。Borjigin的双翼垫在身下，在Luciano踩住要害时本能地浑身巨震，放荡地嘶吼，混杂悲哀，愉悦，耻辱和情动。Luciano也因这过于复杂的表达勘验起调教期间已经被充分料理过的肉体，他用尾尖勾画了几笔龙根的轮廓，惹得守护后仰了头颅拉扯出排列别致颈部美妙的线条，他迟缓地抬起尾巴，像是拼尽了最后一丝力气般试图盖住饱受摧残后的禁区。帝王粗暴地撕咬他的喉咙，来镇压守护最后的反抗，待到不安分的身体诚惶诚恐地敞开，Luciano尖锐的爪子撬起Borjigin小腹厚实的鳞片，剐蹭他鳞片下柔软的皮肤，鳞片越靠近收梢越是细密，穴口却突兀地失了覆盖，仿佛艺术品上唯一的一点瑕疵。被生生剥下鳞片的地方结着新鲜的血痂，显然是后来重新长过，又被残忍地拔掉，便于特大号的肛塞将入口封堵得严严实实。Luciano用脚背推了推，Borjigin把它夹得很紧，已经到了极限般发出低沉的痛哼。  
“哦，已经失效了吗， Borjigin，我警告过你多少次了？震动魔法的效力一旦减弱，就得求我重新施放，我需要个好解释，你的记性就像愚蠢的毛子一样不可救药，还是说Seide对你过分温柔了？”刚刚过去的那场胡闹算不得交尾，Luciano本龙厌倦这个词，连带这个词所指代的活动本身，以及随之而来那些名为忠诚和责任的束缚，无休无止，简直让人窒息。被巢穴领主统御的龙族们试图从别的角度解读它，他们解读的结果在Luciano看来是种强行圣化的欺骗，相互渴求的冲动不过是周期性的欲望使然，而选择谁作为自己此次的伴侣全部的依据只有巢穴领主的意志，从这个层面上来说——「嘿，你我所做的事，堪称绝妙的讽刺。」主导了激烈且悖德性事的帝王悠然伏在自己战利品的腹部，这条龙的可口程度每次都超越了他的预期，那双寡淡的冰色眼睛里尽是意外之喜的愉悦，找不到丝毫情动，「为此我将每分每秒都对我的造物主致以无上的虔诚。」  
守护脱臼的下颌歪向一边，好在龙族的言语不完全依赖口腔动作，他回以断续的龙吟不过是还没从上一波粗暴的对待里清醒过来。Borjigin的喘息混着嘶哑的沙沙声，他本就不善言辞，此刻只能听上去倒像主管那口炼金破锅的老寻珠苍老的咳嗽，Luciano难得宽宏大度地将行动停留在言语威胁上，要感谢他今天的好心情，和Seide意味深长的那句交待。  
「您会收到我的礼物，我敬爱的长官，他绝不会让您失望，从而证明我对您的忠诚表里如一。」  
「是吗，参谋，他的确不尽如意，但也够打发一段时间不短的百无聊赖。而如果你的证明得出了相反的结果，就是浪费了我的战利品，到时候——就得拿你自己抵债了。」  
Seide擅长魔法，他的魔力并不惊人，让人叹为观止的是恰到好处的应用，现在看来这种精致不仅体现在战斗中。他将守护封进一只硕大的陶罐，缝隙里填着十四个主要战区之一waterway的魔法粘液，这种封存方式让人不由得想起精明的商人Swipp发起的某个兑换，Luciano很是随意地破坏了陶罐，清晰可感的魔法元素就有三种之多，Borjigin的双翼交叠覆盖着赤裸粘腻的身躯，他的翼展和身体不成比例，勉勉强强，做不到夜曲那样密不透风，唯一的破绽来自下方。不过没关系，加持魔法的锁链把他的尾巴纳入进来，Luciano从碎片里扒出他，拨开他双翼的时候，他死死咬着自己的尾巴，浑身颤抖，像只刚出生的小龙。  
Luciano第一次有种Seide的恶趣味尤甚于己的感觉，欲望防不胜防，他尚未看清Seide那些精巧的安排就先行弄脏了礼物，反正迟早都会变成这样，顺序不是什么要紧事。  
好吧，好吧，他本意并不打算辜负Seide的用心，事后要是对方问起细节，太过敷衍未免失礼。Luciano拉起项圈上粗壮的铁链，一只爪抠进他的后颈令酥软的守护半坐起来，他的手臂强健有力，只用一只胳膊就断绝了守护挣扎的空间，Luciano在背后恶意地抓着他的双翼掰折守护那柔韧的脊椎，Borjigin痛苦地闭紧双眼，昂首拉长脖子以应付越发急促的呼吸，被轻而易举地塑出了个绷紧的背弓，难过的还有那根巨物，处处都施加了严密的限制。根部被中等半径的延精环牢牢束缚，Luciano还记得调教伊始强行装饰的大号环都能让Borjigin痛苦不堪，而如今他的适应力已被充分利用。顶部用镶者宝石的首饰也被穿透，埋进疣状突起簇拥成的海葵状敏感区，甚至在铃口Luciano也发现了控制排泄的装置，那是根铜钉，填堵了守护的尿道，除了「Vibration」这种基础的魔法外，还残留着明显的雷系魔法，给他最大限度的折磨——那么巨龙时不时的掐断般的静默，就很好解释。Luciano饶有兴味地揉弄那根已经有些挺立的物什，把爪尖塞进环扣和肉体间的空隙，那是标明所有权，就和在属于自己的宠物身上烙印一样。  
哦瞧他看到了什么，的确有烙印，在守护的大腿根部，他找到了自己的名字。  
“好孩子，来让我看看Seide那个禽兽在你身上还藏了什么好东西。”  
“——！”  
性奴的身体僵直了一瞬，印证了Luciano探索过程中的假想，毕竟下腹部那里膨胀得太不像话，连鳞片都撑变了形。“到底有多少呢，” Luciano嘟囔着，隔着鳞片和皮肉推碾，大致能猜到异物的轮廓，他忍俊不禁地摇摇头，“这可难办了，答不上来的话，我会很丢脸的，那个恶趣味的家伙，只有全部排出来才会知道吧？嘘——宝贝儿，我可不许你‘说’出来，你的身体得当面告诉我，不过不是现在。”  
Luciano依依不舍地放开Borjigin，随手补上几个失效的震动魔法，抱起阵阵痉挛的巨龙只一个瞬息之间就抵达了置于会客室左侧的巨大书柜前，把他塞了进去。在别的龙看来，那个立柜陈列着一套精巧但非常普通的盔甲，主人将它封存在这里，也许纯粹是因为对于他有着特殊的意义，但那同样是魔法，「Parallax」最早开发出来是为了迷惑敌人，后来则广泛地用于装点居所，破除这个无用的伪装需要耗费巨大的魔力，很少有龙族会这么做。立柜真正的景致只有施法者允许的那些人才能够看到，Luciano同样喜欢这种设计，真正的藏品和假象间的差距，以及这种欺骗形成的刺激感，和渎神带来的兴奋不相上下。Luciano拉开守护的四肢，将它们分别固定在立柜四角的镣铐里，然后探身进去，揽过巨龙的头颅，一把将脱臼的下颌回位，凑在对方鱼鳍状的耳部，低笑道：“我的客人来了，你应该也认识他，为了你，我这个好兄弟可没少同我争执，感龙肺腑的惺惺相惜啊，所以，你也不希望他看到你现在的样子吧?”  
守护不出所料地僵住了身体，随后扭头大概是怒瞪着眼前的帝王，这个眼神隔着黑布当然没什么威慑性：“你……卑……卑鄙……唔啊——呃！”  
“Luciano！我知道你在里面，你有本事不回巢穴躲着我，你有本事开门啊，我要和你决斗——”  
“……”  
守护的沉默让Luciano得意地笑起来，他已经数不清这是今天第几次因为眼前这头巨龙感到愉悦:“我就知道会是这种结果，真乖。”他爱不释手地托起对方因为羞耻低垂的头颅，先是眼睛，隔着黑布尝到似乎是泪水的咸涩，而后是守护那独具特征的代表性的胡须，用鼻尖蹭了蹭那一撮根部新生的绒毛，在他颤抖着的下颌上温柔地一吻。  
“那么，就辛苦你了，其实，你那好听的声音，我也并不想同Arctic分享呢。”


	3. －Ⅱ Collection－

“Lulu你这个混蛋，明明收到了我的魔法讯息，居然装死。”  
野爪的嚷嚷声比龙先闯进官邸，Luciano表情淡漠，坐在办公桌后静静地盯着这个傻瓜的下一步动作，及时在野爪的爪子戳到他鼻子前偏开头。  
开玩笑，被他的爪子剐那么一下，绝对会毁容。  
“你的讯息什么时候发送的？”  
“就在刚刚！”  
“Arctic，我知道同野爪讲道理，龙神在上，一定是我疯了才会这么干，” 即便Luciano总是从容不迫，面对这位好兄弟的无理取闹也往往觉得束手无策，还有种莫名牙疼的感觉，“但是拜托你，用你白痴的大脑好好想想，你是第一次造访这种机构吗?”  
Arctic不以为然地跃上他的办公桌，在那里坐下：“那又怎样，我本来以为凭咱们俩的关系，你应该无条件……至少是允许我的讯息通过。”  
“这不是我的巢穴。”  
“你也知道这不是你的巢穴啊喳！” Arctic 张着嘴，露出针尖般紧密排布的牙齿，野爪是典型的肉食性龙族，他们表达嘲讽或是惊讶的时候会向后悚然地捣着他们的脑袋，发出鸟类般刺耳的喳喳声，性格开朗的野爪们几乎都带着这种口癖。他摇头晃脑：“别以为我是个傻子Lulu，我知道，来得不是时候，坏了你的好事。就在你这小小的官邸里，眼下至少存在五种元素的痕迹！龙神在上，你这个禽兽，完事后就不能好歹把你身上那些毫无魅力的装饰理理吗?”  
瞧瞧，刚才是谁嚷嚷着不开门就要决斗来着。“你坏我好事的次数还少了吗，蠢货，要不是怕你损坏了The Beacon of the Radiant Eye的建筑，我这次绝不会搭理你的。”Luciano的瞳微微线立起来：“还记得上次吗，你这个混蛋害我整个夏季的薪水都赔进去了。”  
“说得好像我没有拿一年份的粮食储备去赔礼似的，那个可怜虫呢，你又把他给吃了吗？” Arctic吹了个口哨，语重心长地摇晃着羽毛丰满的尾部：“Lulu，我亲爱的兄弟，你这样下去可不好，应该尽快成立你的家庭，找一个可爱的姑娘陪着你，我是不介意你那些古怪的爱好——因为我是只开明的野爪，野爪总是开明的——而且我也试过了，龙神在上，你是怎么能做到乐此不疲的！”  
说完好像回忆起什么痛苦的事情一样，野爪连头顶的羽毛都耷拉下去。  
Luciano觉得就凭这家伙的口没遮拦，万一有人告诉他有一整个元素阵营的人要找Arctic的麻烦，他也毫不吃惊：麻烦把他加入和Arctic决斗的ping list，如果有那种东西的话，他绝对会弄死他，带着无比的愉悦。  
“如果你今天拜访我是为了嘲笑我的私人兴趣，那么到此为止吧。还有，别叫我Lulu。”  
“欸别对我那么冷淡嘛，这就生气了？Lulu我说的是实话，对你我可是从来毫无保留的！”  
“我相信你对其它的龙也有着同样的坦诚。”  
“你这么一说的话，是有那么一点……欸欸欸别动手喳！我找你是有正事的，对我要说什么来着，” Arctic慌不择路地窜到沙发后，以它作为掩体，只露出一个羽毛竖起的脑袋，“我想起来了！上次我跟你提到的那个奇怪的兽族boss，你到底有没有去找啊。”  
“那个么——”  
帝王意味深长地微微拖长了声音，仿佛Luciano是在认真思索这件事，实际上他只是稍微回忆了下现在立柜里收藏的那具躯体的美味：“我和你说过多少次了，上次那股兽族，我已经尽、数、剿、灭，一个不留，”他露出惯有的那种残忍微笑，“确实有些幼年兽族想要归顺我们，不过都是些卖不出价的货色，哪怕费力带回来，也只有炼金的那点价值。”  
他很好奇将保护那股兽族作为天职的守护现在的反应。  
“你的意思是那个家伙还是兽族？Lulu你上次一定没听明白我说的话，我也算是十四个战区的常客，如果是兽族，我敢打赌，只要他是兽族，我一定见过他的同类——可是没有！而且，你告诉我，Lulu，你相信一个兽族会龙语吗，我们的历史上从来没有那种生物会龙语的记载！”  
敏锐的判断，不得不说这家伙虽然神经大条，但在战斗方面的反应却非常迅速，对战中的细节也巨细无遗，Luciano抖动他的胡须：“我们的历史上，大概也没有见到兽族不是先一刀砍死，而是和它们聊天的龙，怎么，你上次被独角兽顶出来的伤，好利索了？”  
“你的意思是他绝不会是龙？”  
“没有龙不会魔法，哪怕是战士，也会利用元素攻击，比起这个我更好奇，你为什么非要找到他？”  
Arctic愤怒地跳起来，一双翅膀在背后扑棱棱乱响：“你连这个部分都没有听到！所以我跟你说话的时候你到底都在想些什么——那是什么声音？”  
“哦，你应该知道，Arctic，我们的世界从不安静。”Luciano好整以暇地微笑道，要问他在想什么，不就是Arctic所说的那个东西么，也算不上是对朋友话的敷衍。  
“那我再说一次，Luciano，就算他是个兽族，我也不希望他就这么不明不白地死在你的围剿里，而且我和他约好了，有机会要好好比试一番——嘿，也许我会成为和兽族培养起平等的友好关系的第一条龙呢……你确定没有什么奇怪的响动吗，龙神在上，那帮山脊不会挖到白塔下面了吧！？”  
“那种事情不需要我们费心，Arctic。你居然有这么远大的志向，实在令我感到意外，可惜你不能拿第一了——这一次。” Luciano对文字游戏同样享受：第一条龙正是那家伙，不过等他玩腻了杀掉的话，Arctic的理想就有实现的余地了。  
“你的意思是不能做朋友了吗……”提起固化的种群关系Arctic显得有点失落。  
“Arctic，我很好奇谁给你的自信，他就一定还活着。”  
该说是天性使然，他很快振奋起来，自信满满：“那当然，我就是知道！那家伙不像是会轻易死掉的生物，再说，他跟我约好了的——不知怎么，如果他是兽族，那也是只很像龙的兽族，非要说像什么龙的话，我觉得是守护！所以绝对不会那么随便就被你杀死的，如果做不了朋友，至少我可以和他决斗！你不知道，上一次Emperors危机结束后，我们那个时候还在巢穴里吃土，碰见好对手已经很难了。”  
“你就……那么想死在战场上吗？”  
Luciano对他这种可怕的直觉叹为观止，但他的关注点随后就转移到Arctic对决斗的热情上，帝殇虽然也很久没有听龙提起，但帝王对此是有心理防御的，每个帝王都一样。野爪的决斗是不死不休的相互厮杀，而Arctic寻求决斗对象的愿望强烈得就和守护寻找天职一样，该说物以类聚吗?  
要不是Borjigin这个玩具对他而言也是可遇不可求，就这么放掉成全Arctic也无所谓，不过话说回来，那时如果有决斗，Borjigin首选的对象会是Luciano自己。  
那种麻烦的事情还是不要发生了。  
“欸，干嘛突然这么严肃地盯着我，Lulu你这样我有点方喳。”野爪缩了缩脖子，小心翼翼地瞅着他：“也不是那么想死啦。”  
“如果你只是想决斗，我可以奉陪。”  
“喳喳Lulu你把野爪的决斗当什么了，这么随随便便！我们的决斗必须得有一只龙倒下，那句话怎么说，One shall stand,one shall fall！”  
“好像随随便便把你们的决斗挂在嘴边的是你。”  
——而且我不希望你同样这么随随便便地死掉。  
Arctic张着嘴瞪大眼睛看着他，有些不好意思地拨拉起尾羽：“也是，哎呦我嘛喳，Lulu你不是不知道，我就这样，觉得战斗是我存在的意义，只要我的一生中有那么一场惊险刺激的战斗，就是为此付出生命，”他认真地握住短小的前爪，“也在所不惜。  
所以你就不要操心我的事情啦，喳喳。”  
“……”他认识这么久的Arctic，真的不是个披错皮的守护吗，不对，就是因为是野爪却像守护一样固执才是问题的核心吧！  
“喳……欸喳，我从以前就想问你了，Lulu，你这套盔甲有什么特别的吗？”  
为了缓解官邸内突然出现的，主要是Luciano明显不开心带来的微妙的情绪变化，野爪打着哈哈四下寻找转移话题的对象。Arctic从沙发上窜起来，凑近书架边的立柜，隔着玻璃打量“里面那套盔甲”，鼻尖离柜门只有一寸之遥：“无论是做工和样式都很普通的样子，要说有什么战斗辅助的功能，也没察觉出元素属性，是通用装备吗?但又不像是贵重东西，值得你特别放在这里……还上了锁。”  
Luciano施施然从办公桌后起身，踱步过去同野爪并肩而立，居高临下望着里面苦苦克制着身体的颤抖，大气都不敢出的巨龙，沉声道：“怎么，你要打开看看吗?”  
不知是不是错觉，巨龙低垂着脖子，崎岖的面部甲质间，弥漫起某种类似乞求的神色，类似的脆弱Luciano从未在眼前的守护身上见过：他的那种气质，应该称之为悲哀。下一个瞬间，大概是铜钉上随机发动的雷系低级魔法[Shoke]骤然起效，守护猛地绷直脖子，再也无法克制的惨叫闯进Luciano脑海，于此同时——  
“打开？为什么要做那么麻烦的事情，就为了看这个？”  
官邸里除了Arctic侧过头那个讶异的反问外，静寂无声。Luciano饶有兴味地注视着Borjigin的下一个动作，一波电流似乎刚刚结束，在目光下暴露无遗的顶端晶晶亮亮地滴着液体，守护精疲力竭地挂在束缚四肢的镣铐里，忽然挣扎着挪动头颅，朝着Arctic的声音方向摸索，他缓缓张开嘴，Luciano听到了沙哑的呼吸，下一秒守护大概就会出口向Arctic求救。  
如果对象不是Arctic，Luciano的占有欲大概会让他因为这一幕疯狂，倒不是因为他的求救会被Arctic觉察到，从一开始Luciano就欺骗了他，他的声音根本不可能突破结界，唯一会传出的只有立柜震动导致的书架木材间微弱的响声。  
“Eri……”  
艾瑞是Arctic的昵称，守护只吐出了几个破碎的字节，余下的呼唤被他生生咽回喉咙。  
Luciano望着他从求救到放弃不过瞬息的动作，不由得嗤笑一声。  
“啊，的确，是我欠缺考虑了。Arctic，陈列在这里的不过是我最不起眼的破烂，好的东西，应该留在巢穴里不是吗，相信你会同意我的说法。下次……还是不要趁我在官邸的时候拜访了，我的巢穴随时欢迎你。”


	4. －Ⅲ Charge－

“知道吗，你是第一个弄脏我柜子的生物。”  
不知过去了多久，久到Borjigin体内那些将他折磨得休克的[Vibration]魔法全部失效后，Luciano打开柜门，取出自己的收藏。在此之前Luciano就坐在立柜正对面的沙发上，遥遥欣赏着浓黄色皮肤的守护绝望地扭动、抽搐，但任由他怎样挣扎，都碰不到在刺激中亟待宣泄的欲望。  
他最后还是发泄了，液体推掉了铜钉，溅污了他的腹部，柜子里一片狼藉。  
Luciano起身解开守护两只前爪的镣铐，巨龙轰然倒地，本该把正常龙摔得七荤八素的力道刚好叫他清醒过来。帝王的性格阴晴不定，行事也任性古怪，他无视地上的守护，自顾自在书架上翻找书本——对着一只脏兮兮的守护翻书也算得上最奇怪的事后。  
彻底清醒的守护从地上艰难地爬起来，做出标准的进攻姿势，对帝王采取了最高戒备。Seide把他从Luciano这里要走后，也只能凭借药物勉强控制住他。Luciano见状放下书朝他走过去，不出所料地目睹扑击的守护被腿上的镣铐绊倒，摔了个狗啃泥，于是心情大好。  
“在你的体力还不足以伤我一片鳞前，放弃抵抗应该最为明智。” 如果说有什么是帝王觉得棘手的，大概就是那只自来熟的笨蛋野爪，对付其他生物Luciano则不费吹灰之力。Luciano绕到守护身后，将自身全部重量压在他的后腰，把他鼓胀的腹部猛地按在地面，强劲柔韧的尾则纠缠着守护的尾骨根部，将守护的尾高高抬起，连带臀部也悬在半空，后爪沿着腹甲的缝隙逼向堵得严严实实的穴口。守护能动的范围仅限从脊椎中段起始的前半截，他暴躁地扭动脖子，左右甩着头颅试图攻击帝王，Luciano惊讶于他在时间如此之短的昏睡里体力恢复的成效，良好的身体素质，看来之前的确是对他太客气了。  
“因为我的好兄弟重新找回了羞耻心吗，有趣。”Luciano猛然用前爪按进他肩胛骨之间的凹陷，那里再往后一段，就是翅膀同脊椎的联结点，从容不迫道：“你应该庆幸刚才没有真的向他求救，否则，我的惩罚会让你至死难忘。”  
“……你……你之前都是……说谎的，什么他会听见……你这个混蛋，”Borjigin挣动翅膀和头颅撞击着近在咫尺的声源，“放开我！”  
“当然，像你这么好的玩具，我怎么舍得和那种笨蛋分享呢，而且，现在你说，放了你？”  
守护被分类为大型龙，但作为驭潮者的眷属，骨骼密度并不高，符合水生脊椎动物的特点，因此那颗硕大头颅的撞击不足为惧，若是换成结实的Snapper这么来一下，就够喝一壶的。Luciano挑起一边眉骨，帝王应该是少数拥有真正意义的“眉毛”并能藉此做出表情的龙种，反问间他进一步抬高守护浑圆饱满的臀部，连守护柔韧的脊椎都因为这个可怕的角度发出一声脆响。帝王的尾部进一步绞紧，把守护的臀固定在这个高度，生着一簇毛发的末端则有余地离开肛塞，在下方将守护的龙根重新捕获，缠着它慢慢旋转，过了一轮，又换个方向，缓缓加速：“告诉我，现在……嗯？你要我放了你？”  
“哈……哈啊……那是……你们对我用了……下三滥的手段……嗯……”  
要害被人控制的耻辱，比想象中和印象中要稀薄，几乎是帝王的尾尖卷住它的瞬间，浑身的力气便被抽光。身体在意识仍然浑噩时做出了反应，迎合着Luciano残暴的挑逗， Luciano加快套弄的速度，尾尖的毛发被渗出的体液濡湿，加剧了古怪的粘腻感，在持续不断的动作里将守护的龙根变得湿热坚硬，守护的臀开始抽动，连带后爪的趾甲，似乎都因为快感而向内蜷缩起来。  
“贱种，你喜欢这样。”Luciano就着溅满他胸腹黏腻的体液在他腹部的鳞片上打着圈，俯下身啃咬他背部短小的骨质板，鳞片细密的皮肉，他尤其享受翼骨在齿间酥脆的裂响，像砸碎昂贵水晶的声音不是经由空气，而是直接沿着骨骼被大脑接收。帝王伏下来，下颌搁在守护双翼根部之间，亲昵暧昧地用自己茂盛优美的胡须在那里磨蹭，嘴里吐出带着笑意的侮辱：“喜欢被绑到动弹不得，再扭着屁股邀请我狠狠干你，每次我触碰你那根下贱的东西，就像这样……”  
“咿——哈……啊……”Luciano的后爪抓住他分身的瞬间，Borjigin喉咙里的声音都变了调。那根欲望膨胀到了极限，湿热的液体在他巧妙恶毒的揉捏之中，成为上好的润滑剂。那点微不足道的抵抗全线溃退，守护随着帝王套弄的节奏摇摆起身子，在他爪中深深浅浅地摩擦。  
“和药物无关，你的身体比你的脑子更懂得什么是快乐，Borjigin，告诉我，你要我现•在放开你？”  
Luciano在他达到巅峰前卷起铜钉，它的长度实在不足，怎么说呢，这种东西，必须制作得毫无余地，才会让奴隶尽快认清自己的身份。不过眼下只好将就着这么用了。  
“……嗯？！”  
那声诧异的吸气里全是情欲被打断的茫然，带点孩子气的青涩底音可爱异常，仿佛对Luciano把铜钉重新推进铃口感到难以置信。Luciano被这个抽气弄得忍俊不禁，帝王从没像现在一样想把眼前的守护带回巢穴藏起来，烙印远远不够，他要在守护身上每个私密的角落钉满刻着自己纹章的装饰，对这条龙做所有想得到的疯狂的事情。没错，Luciano改主意了，Borjigin只能是自己的，没想好怎么玩的时候，玩累了间隙的时候，Luciano觉得只要是眼前的守护，单单把他丢进充满暗元素的地牢，使用简单的震动魔法在一边观赏他的反应，也不会觉得无趣。  
“很惊讶吗，不诚实的奴隶得不到嘉奖，很好理解吧？”  
Luciano努力不让自己膨胀的欲望就这么暴露给守护，过多的绝望会把猎物逼得狗急跳墙，那样几乎不可能培育出奴隶对主人的依赖。帝王掏出在书架里找到的上次捆绑猎物的皮绳，勒进那丛疣状凸起里，然后在守护腹部猛踩一脚，成功让他蜷缩起身子。  
“Seide向我讲述了些无聊的故事，关于你在上次Emperors危机里失去的所有亲人……哦，放心，我们对你的过去曾经一无所知，也不感兴趣，只是选择性的记忆读取太麻烦，Seide可不像你，每天只要享受快感就行。”Luciano耸耸肩，Seide成事不足败事有余，多亏了他横插一脚，让守护现在自尊心过剩，Borjigin到现在大概还认为发生的一系列事情是Luciano的一时冲动，毕竟对于他这种观念古板正派的守护而言，奴隶社会已经一去不复返，而一条龙对敌人的侮辱大约只是品行恶劣。但他不得不说天舞这个种群让他非常满意，个个都是优秀的拷问师，情报轻而易举，要多少有多少：“Arctic认为你袒护兽族是由于他们对你有养育之恩，而事实上，你的理由比这都要无聊百倍。Borjigin，Emperors是我的种族世代保守的秘密，不是你该知道的东西，而你因为造物主们的默许就选择与龙族为敌，驭潮者知道他有个如此傲慢的后裔吗？”  
“那……不关你事，”守护颤着身子恶狠狠咆哮，“只有你没资格对我的家人指手画脚，都是因为你们……要不是你们这些……唔……帝王，根本不会……”  
“哼，我就说，这种口气才像守护该有的样子，可惜你不是什么成功的守护，Borjigin，你的一生真是我活到现在听到最好笑的笑话。”  
守护绝不会认为自己的天职是错误的，这种龙的对错观念简直无可救药，改变他们认定的天职莫若杀了他们来得简单。Luciano不会试图去否定Borjigin选定的天职，那被证明是徒劳无功的。不过龙总应该换点思路，规则是死的，龙是活的，为什么不转而证明，他在履行天职的时候，是完全失败的呢？  
用药物教导天职是对抗整个龙族的Borjigin并不能让他真正屈服，反倒会使他将屈辱视为对天职的某种献身，很简单的一个表现就是，他在浑噩中承认帝王是他的主人，可清醒的时候他绝不会把Luciano叫做主人。Luciano无意追究Seide，原因也在于此，他需要自己的奴隶在服从外保留些许活性，一点点享受屈辱的情结，将让Borjigin无法自拔。  
现在，还差一点，那就是服从，清醒的服从。  
“‘保护哥哥’居然就是亲生妹妹的天职，你难道从不觉得讽刺吗？到死你都不肯直面她对你的爱慕，轮到你履行‘天职’的时候，Borjigin，你的态度可没这么坚决啊，”根据Seide提供的情报，Luciano斟酌着最能击溃守护感情防线，给他造成日后无论遭受什么样的惩罚都是咎由自取的心理暗示的话，他嗤笑一声：“看看你那些软弱无力的策略，那些白痴一样的战术，啧啧，但凡花一点心思，都不会这么一败涂地，你以为是为什么才落到我的手上？”   
“你……住口……”  
帝王拽起他颈环的锁链，将他狠狠砸在墙上：“让我住口，你以为有资格和我平起平坐？弄清楚你的处境，我剥夺你的视力，就因为对于你而言眼光这种东西聊胜于无，排除你那个愚蠢的天职本身，就算它是对的，你目前为止所有尤如儿戏的活动，真的是在认真和我们对抗吗？”  
Borjigin沿着墙壁落到地上， Luciano同他的身量有着明显的差距，此刻却带着无法抵抗的威压，帝王吐出的每个单词都熟悉却陌生，是他连着龙族一起否定的龙语，它们现在来报复他的抛弃了，像匕首一样插在守护的心上。  
自己的失败，究竟是因为过早地抛掉了龙族赋予的力量，还是……因为自己毕竟是龙族的一员，所以根本……根本做不到吧，战事那么紧迫的时候，不是还和Arctic成为了朋友，在明知道Arctic是重要的先遣军长官的情况下，放弃了偷袭他吗?  
“我作为得不到‘天职’殊荣的帝王，对你的行为都感到无比的愤怒，你所做的一切比履行‘天职’失败的那些无能的守护卑劣得多，是对‘天职’这个词的亵渎。  
如果你这种龙都得不到应有的惩罚，实在是叫人失望。”  
不光彩，卑劣到了极点的怠慢……“亵渎”？守护因为这个词猛地打了个寒噤：对，那才是自己行为的本质。Luciano的话好像飘飞到渺远的高空，Borjigin没有意识到那是自己的神智在渐渐远去，沉没在“亵渎天职”的深渊里。  
Luciano望着死去一般静默无声的守护，确认对方昏迷后，脸上装模作样的严肃神情仍未退去，他跨过守护的躯体，踱步来到那副织光者的肖像面前，高高地立起修长的身躯，像发动攻击前的眼镜蛇，犹如在神前加冕的王者一样骄傲而虔诚。  
“歌颂，并敬仰织光者吧——”  
帝王庄重地举起双臂，诡秘的语气同这份端庄毫不相称：  
“她让我与生俱来的正义感救了你的命，由我给你一个机会，在活着的时候赎完你的罪。”  
——你逃不掉了。


	5. －Ⅳ Oviposition－

确认Borjigin不是由兽族抚养长大有一个好处，那就是许多魔法他可以使用，只是将魔法视为龙族的特权产生了抵触。那晚Luciano使用了些手段，逼迫Borjigin幻化成人形，方便自己含在嘴里，不然无法将他带回自己的巢穴，帝王才懒得找能把他塞下去的罐子。  
而Borjigin的人形同样让Luciano大大激动了一把，帝王对守护的龙身兴致勃勃，但不影响他赞美那个将Borjigin隐忍悲哀的气息具象化的幻象。面对帝王窥伺的目光，信仰被残忍击碎的守护并没表现出明显的不安，他还没从打击中恢复过来，赤裸着身体颓然站在那里， Luciano踱步绕着他，啧啧称奇，把他含进嘴里前，还含情脉脉地舔了个遍，总算惹得守护伸手推拒他的舌头——糟糕的软绵绵的推拒。  
在说出那段刺激他的话时Luciano对他的沮丧就已经有所预期，同时一个激活羞耻心的计划也酝酿成型，现在只需要场地，还有一点准备。  
官邸的确更加刺激，可惜Luciano不打算和织光者分享他的宝贝，而且那里设施和人员都过于匮乏。比如，眼前的孵化场，就绝非官邸可以提供。每个巢穴预设了两个孵化场，作为长期单身的巢穴领主，Luciano巢穴的繁殖事业堪称凋敝，而Borjigin，Luciano第一次侵占他的身体，就知道他还是处子。  
这个认知也曾让Luciano好笑的同时感到更加欣喜。帝王握着守护项圈上的长链，跟在他身后蹒跚爬行的守护似乎扛着千金重担般匍匐在地面，在抵达孵化场前，他就累瘫在半路，一双翅膀耷拉着，隐约露出比前几日更鼓胀的腹部，鳞片像皲裂的土地表面一般在皮肉上摇摇欲坠，腹部浅黄色的皮肉被内容物撑得闪闪发亮。  
“怎么，走不动？”Luciano振翅抵达他身边，抬腿踩着他腰部快要变形的脊柱，惊得守护猛地张开了胸前风帆般的甲质鳍，催促道：“是谁求我的，嗯？趁我还没改变主意，你最好爬起来，留给你办正事的时间可不多了。”  
Borjigin费了一番功夫才积攒了些许体力，脖子和四肢的镣铐本身并不沉重，但都是魔法道具，配合地系的重力[Load]，足以让他苦不堪言。更何况从几天前，Luciano就严格控制了他的排泄，在后面本已被颗粒状异物填满的情况下，强行灌入大量的粘液，严重压迫身体后半截的脊椎，Borjigin的尾巴几乎都要无法抬起。  
Luciano在一旁揶揄：“若是我的巢穴里有你一般的女士，恐怕每次都能冲击孵化场的上限。”  
守护已经没有多余的精力去理会帝王，理解帝王话里的意思，Luciano止了步，他也就停下来，总觉得再多走一步他的腹腔就要爆裂。他在黑布下闭着双眼，悠长且小心翼翼地呼吸，生怕膨胀的肺部再多造成一点满涨感。Borjigin感觉Luciano在固定他的身体，先是项圈，被扣在贴地的基座上，然后是前爪，分别向两边拉开。  
“……呃……不……不要……”  
“别紧张嘛。”  
Luciano知道他恐惧的来源，每次给他灌注粘液都会将他的尾巴吊起来，从而抬高臀部，帝王恶意地用尾巴抽打他的臀，逼得守护痛到失声才悠然道，“难道你以为你的这个‘巢穴’，还能塞下更多的宝贝吗？来，复述一遍我们之间的交易，我就让你排个痛快。”  
“……你……无论你对我做什么……都可以……请您嗯呃……只按照您的心愿……”  
Luciano摇晃他的尾巴，继续追问：“你是因为药物才答应我的条件的吗？”  
“……”前低后高的姿势让他喘不上气，守护迟了一会儿，才低声吐出一个字：“不。”  
“啧，明明肚子里，全是你这张嘴吃进去的宝贝，说话的声音，却像还没吃饱啊。”  
“不……不是因为……药物……”  
Luciano继续诱导：“那是因为什么？”  
“喜……”  
“贱种，同样的话，我不想说第二次。”  
守护低下脖子，下颌像是羞愧难当地贴着地面：“因为我……我喜欢……这样。”  
与话音一同落下的，是一团终于找到出口的粘液，裹着大颗在摇曳的光元素中浑圆剔透，疑似某种卵的物质争先恐后从穴口钻出，噗噗地砸在光系孵化场柔软的沙地上，像极了恶心的料理被置于聚光灯下，视觉上的冲击强烈到能让龙的生理受到影响，做出反应，乍一看会觉得有些想吐。那种卵的尺寸比龙蛋小得多，但对于从未被开发过的雄性守护的小穴而言，是有些吃力的大小，而且这些卵埋得极深，起初借助粘液还算顺利，到后来，虽然Borjigin大幅度地挺动臀部，配合腹部的收缩，也只剩下气体尴尬的空响和耳后、胸前的鳍开合的摩擦。穴口的肌肉逐渐收缩回去，却暂时达不到自然状态下的紧致，中间通往守护身体内部的小口像是能呼吸一般一开一合。  
他听到Luciano的抽气声，侧过头别到一边，微微缩紧了肩膀，感到异常紧张，下意识想将尾部从禁锢里抽出来，迅速盖住身下那团东西——他知道那东西的样子，尽管现在他什么都看不见。  
“……这太有趣了！Seide，他怎么做到这些的，龙神在上，是他做的？”帝王大声叫道，守护能想象他兴奋得在一旁的沙地上旋转跳跃，狂躁地跺着脚来表达他的兴奋，在他自己的巢穴里，Luciano连彬彬有礼的假象都见了鬼，Borjigin从没像现在这样觉得他就是个彻头彻尾的变态。  
龙格变态的帝王贴着沙地窜过来，钻到他身下，像神经质的Spiral般缠着他，这些动作暴露了他的年龄和心智的实际大小，Luciano扒着守护酸胀的尾巴末端，新奇地从高处直栽下去，几乎把鼻尖贴到了那堆东西上。  
“嗯……”  
守护低哼一声，穴口熟悉的填塞感电流一般沿着脊椎带来新的刺激，径直闯入甬道的东西异常灵活，直往里不断深挖，Borjigin迟了一拍才意识到那是Luciano的某只爪子，大概是戴着手套一类的东西，正在他的身体里摸索。帝王很快在更深处的某个肠道的拐角里找到了他想要的东西，那枚漏网之鱼卡在褶皱里，它居然能抵达这么深的地方，不像用温和的方式就能够放进去。卵的表面根本没能附着上粘液，又缺乏体内液体的润滑，如果不是帝王探进一整只胳膊找到它，凭守护自己很难在短时间里排出来。  
Luciano临时改变了主意，他将胳膊抽出一些，仅用两根趾爪稳住卵，让它不再因为肠道的蠕动往更深的地方去。然后他开始拷问，摁着那枚卵在肠壁上兴风作浪，碾揉着附近的褶皱，把它向外推得平滑，又由着惯性随它把卵和自己的前爪带回原地。守护耳后的鳍被刺激得帆一样满张，前爪刨着地面，彻底毁掉了他身下的草坪，作为装饰散放在窝边缘碎裂的织光者庙宇遗物，被他推得到处乱滚，他的喉咙里穿出破碎的呻吟，似乎还夹杂着乞求Luciano住手的字节。  
“咿——啊……不……呃唔……停、停下来……求你了……求你……我啊——！”  
“我刚才问你话，可你不当回事，我得惩罚你，嘻嘻。”Luciano拍打他排空东西后平坦的小腹，抠挖从下颌蔓延到第一根肋骨的紧密排布的胸鳍，置于他体内的前爪也并未依言停止对卵的把玩，它被帝王按在褶皱里，在原地转动。做这些折磨守护的事情时，Luciano还刻意用孩子撒娇的无辜语气嘻嘻哈哈：“以后你最好记住，我不喜欢重复同样的话，今天是最后一个例外，告诉我，Seide怎么做到的？我想不通他怎么能放得这么深，快告诉我，我要好奇得疯掉了。”   
“……C、Crystalplate……stinger。”  
这是个陌生的名词，Luciano愣了愣，停下动作：“……什么？”  
“Crystalplate stinger。”守护疲倦地吐出一种宠物的名字，被Seide从地牢带回他的巢穴是作为Luciano性奴的地狱般生活的开始，而舍腰蜂的部分是他最不堪回首的记忆。这种蜂产自最近新开辟的战场Crystal Pools，Borjigin此前从未见过，他离开龙族已久，因为立场的原因更不可能再参与任何一个战区的扫荡劫掠，对蜂的印象，还是在训练场里遭遇的Crystalplate stinger的同类，即便对于新手而言，它们也太弱小了。所有关于Crystalplate stinger的信息都是Seide告诉他的，他从舍腰蜂那里得到的信息只有恐惧，那些日子里他只要清醒就对Luciano的参谋破口大骂，冲天舞咆哮，试图找到一切机会攻击Seide，把自己弄得精疲力竭，就在这个时候Seide的宠物出现了。它的速度快得不可思议，留给龙反应的时间只有四片强劲的薄翼高速拍打发出的刺耳轰鸣，吵得守护头晕目眩，根本不知道是什么时候长相狰狞的昆虫就冲了上来，摇晃着骇人的尖刺。  
这个时候Borjigin才知道Seide为什么要把他身体的前半部分死死锁在墙上，在他的臀下垫了个沉重的木桩，并把他的后腿、尾巴也控制在那里，使他的身体完全敞开，还有镜子，那间牢房的每面墙都镶嵌着硕大的镜子，除非他闭上眼，否则无论转向哪边，看到的都是同样的景象——他的身体在被一只昆虫撕裂，几乎被它的撞击刺穿。  
舍腰蜂在他的洞里塞满了自己的卵。  
Borjigin惊声哀鸣，涕泗横流地恳求Seide把那些东西从他的身体里弄出去，Seide的回应是挑选了最大尺寸的肛塞，把那些卵挤压到甬道的最深处，并在那之前把一根趾爪插进去，在卵中施放了大量的[Vibration]。  
“但是，”Luciano反应过来后对此啧啧称奇，自己当时就应该跟过去，才不要理会Seide“为了惊喜”的说辞，弄得他错过了难得的好场面，帝王又在那枚卵上按了按，它似乎发出一声裂响，“舍腰蜂为什么会在你身上产卵呢，龙会被当成是他们的育儿床吗？”  
“……”守护微微侧抬起头，犹疑地望着他的方向。Luciano注意到他浑身的鳍都在极度的恐惧中紧紧贴合着身体，看来舍腰蜂的事情堪称阴影，Borjigin应该是担心告诉帝王之后，以Luciano的变态趣味，难保不会想重演一次，毕竟第一次他已经错过了。帝王就喜欢守护身体的这份坦诚，流露脆弱的Borjigin让Luciano欲罢不能。  
“就算你不肯招供，我也有的是办法知道，还是说，你更希望我把Seide请来，让你配合他重演一次，嗯？”  
“唔——我、我说……是药物，他……在我的那、那里，涂了些东西，它们才会……误以为我是猎物……”  
舍腰蜂在入侵穴口，将它确认为卵正确的存放地点之前经历了一番胡乱的戳刺，一些卵因此被嵌进伤口里，Borjigin望着那些卵再也无法克制住恶心感，当时就吐得昏天黑地。现在提起来，他也下意识发出一阵干呕。Luciano的鼻子动了动，忽然猛地、快速地握着那枚卵抽身而退，掏出来的虫卵果然裂开了，卵壳瞬间失去光泽，躺在碎片里的舍腰蜂幼虫在粘液里蠕动，只摸索了一会儿，就迫不及待地吞噬起周身的碎片，这是它们的第一顿早餐。  
“Lu……Luciano，只有这件事……”守护并不知晓只差一点虫卵就要在自己体内孵化，他伏在地面，恳求的声音虚弱且酸涩，“只有这件事，求求你，不要……再来一次了，我、我知道我没资格这么要求你，可是其他的……随你怎么折磨我都好，不要用舍腰蜂……我受不了，我真的无法忍受。”  
“……很高兴你清楚这一点，但正如你所说的，你没有资格要求我向你保证。”  
Borjigin闻言浑身不易觉察地一震，什么都没说，似乎是默认了这个结果。Luciano扭过身子，坐在他的后腰，目光落在疲惫不堪的守护身上，转而又盯着自己手中发出沙沙啃咬生的幼虫，爪心收紧，把它捏碎成一滩绿绿黄黄的浆汁。  
“这得看你的表现。”Luciano打发掉自己心里一闪而过的恻隐，守护看不到他的表情，在帝王刻意别过头颅，悄悄施放最擅长的冰魔法冻结地上那堆虫卵后，他才意识到自己根本不需要回避。他愤然从守护身上跳下来，尾部扫过地上的秽物，打碎成粉末。  
守护不知道身后发生的事情，只感到什么东西落在背上，轻飘飘的没什么重量，正是那副手套，Luciano在他身边冷冷道：“我可以考虑改换获取乐趣的途径，这就意味着，你要给我带来不相上下的愉悦。话说回来，我帮你把那东西全取出来的这份仁慈，居然只换来你对我直呼其名的冒犯吗？”  
Borjigin知道他想要什么，一个称谓，也不仅是一个称谓，那可以代表某种他感到同样为难的关系的确立。  
“很好，看来你缺乏交易基本的诚意，Borjigin，这可不能怪我。”  
“……Luciano。”  
守护最终开了口，宛如叹息一般重复了帝王的名字。  
“愿荣耀常伴您侧，我的……主人。”


	6. －Ⅴ Letter·Custody－

> _以至仁至慈的织光者的名义。_   
>  _敬我们的血中之血，愿撼地者疆土永固。_   
>  _上次我们都聊了些什么？哦，太多了。如我所想，你是个耐心且敏锐的孩子，Ferdinand，我很高兴我那些琐碎的经历并未让你感到无趣。我要谢谢你的松子茶——讲述的确不会使Snapper感到疲倦，却会使和我一样苍老的喉咙不堪重负，我并不是因为干渴才给予它赞誉，相信你会理解这一点；还有茶点，我猜测那美味的东西是豆荚，不过你说也许叫做栗子更恰当。我提起这一切只是想说明，在接受你盛情如此的款待后，我没有理由拒绝你的好奇心，关于我们结束谈话时你提起的，我的故事里那段漫长的空白。_   
>  _Ferdinand，我的孩子，希望你允许我使用这么亲密的称呼，填补那条叙事的锁链不会让我为难，当然，你所担忧的冒犯亦言过其实。我只是不确定我曾经的主人是否会认可我的行为，他的名字你应该有所耳闻。他是条复杂的龙，对于许多龙而言，某种程度上也可以说，只是单纯的性格缺陷，残暴虚伪，我对此保留意见，你姑且当作我长期效忠于他形成的私心作祟。不过在临行前夕，我改变了主意，你有幸在织光者的祝祷下出生，将在黎明之下踏上你的旅途，我希望你心中光明永驻，而你或许听过一句话。_   
>  _唯暗让光永生。_

Devin抵达Luciano指定的地点时，不出所料地遭到了主人眼神的埋怨，年老的Snapper不卑不亢地支起脊柱，在空中停留三秒，然后优雅自然地伏低头颅，直降到距离地面一寸，完成了得体的致歉。  
“我的管家先生，每当您迟到的时候，我都会后悔选择一只Snapper替我管理私人巢穴。”  
Luciano坐在沉重大门的顶端晃着一条腿，Devin知道他的主人忌惮天舞，因为它们总会习惯性地读取龙的心理，不过即便没有天舞的天赋，他也知道帝王现在的心情算不上很糟，因为Luciano罕见地半人化了自己的身体，少年的声音稚气未脱，一双冰白色双眼玻璃珠一样清冽剔透，帝王曲起一条腿，把膝盖抱在怀里，不算庞大的翅膀贴在他背上，龙尾和另一条腿一样悬空晃荡，Devin赶来的时候先看到的就是他置于门外的尾巴。  
“接下来交给您的这项工作，需要无比精确的把控，还有良好的记忆力，龙神在上，我受不了他们总是记错时间了——不早不迟，完美的自控力，做得到吧。”  
Devin很快想到，最近巢穴里仆人频频消失的原因。  
“我本来无意让您涉足这部分事务，您得相信，在您面前我还是希望有所保留的。” Luciano扑哧一笑，从门上一跃而下，砸在Snapper厚实的背上，竖起小指掏了掏耳朵，语气慵懒：“可是放任情况继续如此，甚至更糟，您最终还是会觉得棘手的，我可不想为了娱乐反而降低生活质量——这可瞒不了我，早上那堆让人恼火的低级海鲜是您的抗议吗？”  
Snapper莞尔道：“您言重了，Luciano大人。”  
少年爬上他的头颅，倒悬在巢穴的管家面前，盯着他的眼睛：“不愧是我的管家，从刚才到现在，您没表现出一丝惊讶，不，” Luciano线瞳中掠过一丝狡黠，尾巴在Snapper结实的腹部悠然起落，Devin的身体也和眼神一样没有松动，“您不看一眼吗，这座暗元素地牢最深处，我的宝藏？”  
“如果那是我未来工作的需要，我将如您所愿，大人。”  
“唔，我想，我的后悔现在没那么强烈了。”Luciano沉吟一会儿，嘟哝道，他在老Devin的背上猛一借力，龙身卷着狂风和地牢外的其他元素席卷而来，露出里面景致的冰山一角，帝王晃了晃脑袋：“在我为织光者捍卫她无上荣耀的日子里，这个巢穴的「一切」就都交给您了，我的宝藏那里有关于您新工作的细节，您向来不会让我失望。”

> _目前为止我所掌握的所有词汇都不足以让我向你描述那是怎样的场面，Ferdinand，你不会想知道的。如果不是我对我的主人，Luciano某些有悖常理的爱好多少有点觉察（这点我的主人同样心知肚明，不要低估他，Ferdinand，如果有一天你遇上某条和他类似的龙——衷心希望你不会——任何时候都不要认为他们被蒙在鼓里），或者我是在更年轻的时候接受这份工作，我也许真的会如他所愿的感到震惊。_   
>  _我将向你介绍另一条龙，我过去的主人Luciano口中的最贵重的收藏——Borjigin，那是他的名字。在Luciano拥有过的所有玩物（玩物，的确是这个说法）里，他应该是活得最长的一个。_   
>  _奴隶制当然已经过去了，我的孩子，不要为此忧虑。_   
>  _那座地牢的暗元素密集得惊人，任何一条龙都会因此感到不适，身为织光者眷属的你们尤甚。当我进去的时候，发现里面有另一个仆人正在做他的工作，我们所共同接受的命令可以概括为：保证他干净、敏感而有趣，以便我们的主人随时享用他的身体。_   
>  _我通过一些特别的途径获取了我工作的细节。_

年老的龙在任何地方都不被重视。  
在那些仍由巢穴领主控制的巢穴里，年老的龙往往意味着更原始的基因，更多的生育纪录，仅凭这两点，就使得他们创造出的价值非常有限，有些领主或许会因为他们在那些艰难的日子里，在巢穴刚刚在龙神疆土最边缘的荒漠上形成，最需要龙的时候就陪伴着领主，在漫长的岁月里分担了无数令人难以忽略的工作而赡养他们。但常见的抛弃是不争的事实。  
他们被送往龙神的军队，作为领主们忠诚的证明。  
军队恰恰是最不需要老迈而迟钝的龙的地方，这些老龙包括被新近遣送到造物主队伍里，以及在造物主的军队中服役了很久而老去的那些曾经的孩子们，当然，各种原因。Luciano的坏名声大多和这个部分有关，有龙说他只负责了脏活的一部分，有龙则认为他作为主导者在其中乐此不疲，享受杀戮的乐趣，总而言之，他使他们“战死”。  
“我将铭记您的慷慨，对您献上比给予我的父亲冰霜之主更高的忠诚。”  
Luciano从织光者那里要来Devin，自那时起他就为Luciano服务，不过遭到歧视的现象并没有因为Devin是管家而好过多少。Devin进去的时候，同为Luciano仆人的一只夜曲完全无视了他的存在。Devin在暗元素中的视力不如身为缚影者的造物，习性也更适合夜间活动的夜曲灵巧，只能隐约通过不断翕张的疑似是鳍的身体构造的轮廓，辨认出被吊锁在地牢深处墙壁的庞然大物是只守护。Snapper靠近了些，才听得见镣铐的撞击声，但那条龙遭到的束缚似乎不仅限于将他上半身拉直贴在墙壁上的锁链，因为他辨不出肤色的身体活动空间显得非常有限，守护在极促狭的空间里挣扎，搅动着周围泥淖般的暗元素，Devin想起了自己悬而未决的工作还在主人的奴隶身上，于是使用了一个基础的照明魔法。  
“啊，Devin先生，您还没了解工作的内容，就犯了一个错误。”  
Devin厌恶夜曲的天性：他们喜欢模仿。眼前的夜曲在学习Luciano的语气，只得到了皮毛，但夜曲毫不自知地叽叽喳喳：“不要动用其他元素的魔法，这是您需要记住的第一条管家先生，嘿，看不出他还挺在意你，大概是终于感受到元素流动了吧，您倒是随随便便就给了他一个奢侈的赏赐……看我说的什么，都开始害羞了！喂，大家伙，这才哪儿是哪儿呢！”  
“呃……嗯……”守护的声音很低，已经沙哑得听不出完整的词，Devin不确定夜曲说他害羞的判断依据是什么，倒是Snapper自己看见他大张的后腿尴尬地别开脸，只是一瞥他就可以确定那种角度绝非自然，想必是被强行掰开，用什么东西固定起来了。  
“你在做什么？”  
“哟，恕我直言，管家先生，您真是不中用啦。”  
夜曲应该是刚刚费了很大力气才把守护这么制住，喘着粗气一边絮絮叨叨，一边让开一些，好叫Devin看见他的工作。守护全身上下只在腿根附近覆盖着一层薄薄的遮羞布，夜曲剥去他身上仅剩的覆盖，扶起龙根揶揄式地揉捏，用爪子剥开铃口，一只手拿着根比铃口尺寸略大的软管，竟是在附近比划着要插进去。  
Devin瞪大眼：“这……这个东西……怎么……你是不是弄错了？”  
——进不去的吧。  
“嘘，管家先生，别干扰我的工作，我是没什么损失，可他的这个地方是很容易不小心就弄坏的。”夜曲抬头玩味地看了年老的龙一眼，转头毫不留情地将管道的顶端一点一点推进入口。  
“……呃……啊唔……呃——！”守护浑身颤抖，扭动身体抵着墙壁向上引体，双腿上缠着锁链，位于腋下的金属枷在那里把他扣死，但是仅凭这一点挣扎，就使夜曲并不顺利。  
“嘿他妈的，又不是头一回，你给我配合着点。”  
冰冷的异物在夜曲的怒骂里缓缓深入身体内部，尿道被迫吞吃了几乎一整根软管，夜曲终于停下手，推拉着留在外面的一截测试是否是到了泄殖腔，残余的尿液沿着管道流出来，夜曲手忙脚乱地取过一边的金属装置，严丝合缝地装在了管道末端，打量片刻后犹嫌不够保险，于是又用了根皮绳将龙根顶部细细绑了几匝。  
剧烈的疼痛让守护动弹不得，Devin听到一阵轻微的干呕，忍不住望向他一直埋在暗元素里的头颅，就在这个时候守护疲惫地垂下头，Devin看到他的双眼严严实实蒙着黑布，不由愣在那里。  
把他关押在密度大到几乎变得粘稠的暗元素里还不够吗？  
夜曲踩住他的尾巴，一个一个往他的后穴里塞进了一串表面带着颗粒凸起，大小不一的珠子，磕磕巴巴地施放了［Shock］，然后开始左顾右盼，Devin除了盯着夜曲之外不知道该做什么反应，夜曲显得很尴尬地咽了口并不存在的唾液，然后踹了一脚守护的胯间。  
“快说，Borjigin，［Vibration］的咒语，我敢肯定你知道。”  
“我敢肯定，他现在应该不能回应你，他太疼了，没错。”  
夜曲冷哼一声：“那你也未免太小看这家伙了，他绝对是在装死……等等，我真是个傻瓜，他根本听不见我在说什么。”  
“什么？”Devin一时没反应过来。  
“我是说，那也是魔法，你知道的，魔法！”夜曲压低身子，他现在在模仿Devin静默的姿态，Devin错觉他现在涨红了脸，夜曲欲言又止了很久，突然跳起来：“我想起来了！［Silence］！住过战地医疗站吗，需要绝对静养的病人，还有你们这样从不睡觉的怪胎，治疗们就会使用［Silence］，我这个蠢货！  
还有一件事，我应该道歉，但是管家先生，您也要负起责任，是您的照明魔法打断了我的思路——我不喜欢照明魔法——关于您工作的卷轴，主人叫他含在嘴里了，希望这可以解释他为什么说不出话。”


	7. －Ⅴ Letter·Child－

> （一行渐隐的墨痕。从最后几笔胡乱用力的痕迹判断，书写者的情绪并不稳定，不知是不是临时寻找墨水让他感到烦闷。字由心生，墨汁饱满的续写和前文间的空白，仿佛也同样是种叙事。）
> 
> _规章总是正确的，Ferdinand，即便只是把某些东西变得看上去正确。_   
>  _卷轴上的条条款款多到惊人，我意识到我的主人交托工作前的话，并不是危言耸听……哦我的孩子，我必须承认那是一份精致的章程，内容面面俱到，形式高度完整。正如你也许猜测着的，我确实完整背诵了那份地牢的制度——这关系到我工作的具体实施——但是原谅我，我拒绝透露过多的细节。_   
>  _这份工作对我而言是前所未有的挑战，可以说，我最终向我的主人辞行，在老迈之时踏上旅途，直至遇见你，讲述我的故事……这些都和我的工作紧密相连，千丝万缕。_

凡事都需有理有据，规章不同于对造物主的宣誓，如果行为不合理，只有找到规章中根源性的漏洞才能彻底解决这种不合理。Devin怀着如此的打算在夜晚巢穴里的龙们进入睡眠后，打开那份章程——还好Luciano封装得非常仔细，没被唾液浸湿，以致引发理解上的疏漏。Snapper目前最关心的是那个装置存在的必要，让他意外的是导尿管相关的细则之严密，“他是一条自控力极差的龙，你将会慢慢认识到这一点，那根欲望过剩的东西则是他最需要管教的器官。” Luciano在前言中阐述道，随后他列举了一些案例，都是难以忍受的需要配合的虐待，他将它称之为“必修课”圆满完成，守护才能被施舍少量排泄作为奖励，“于此同时，每只需要践行本章程的龙都需要明确一点：「惩罚」是加倍的。”  
那个被特别标明突出的单词包含的邀请之意很明确，“必须阅读，否则后果自负”，Devin从浮动的文字进入卷轴的子页面，那里同样是列表和细则，将致使守护遭到惩罚的行为甚至包括今天夜曲粗暴地插入导管时他的挣扎——Luciano在这里措辞严厉，使用“违约”，“严重的违约”，帝王强调道，不可轻饶。  
Devin注意到，尽管奴隶处于长期受到刺激的状态，规章里却没有一条写明何时才会允许他发泄。他收起卷轴，在黑夜里枯坐了一会儿，重新打开，借着照明魔法开始默记，从日常的维护开始。记忆对Snapper而言并非难事，巢穴管家第一次为此感到庆幸，夜曲不像是完整背诵了规章的内容，很难说他有没有仔细看过一遍。

> _我在默记规章时才逐渐意识到，自己处境尴尬，这种尴尬来自多个层面，希望我能向你逐一说明。而首先，接下来的部分，我想用「魔法」作为我的关键词。_   
>  _此前我从未思考过这个问题，我的孩子，在此我引导你如当时的我一般做这样的思考：龙族天生会使用魔法，根植于我们魔法习得过程里的那些悖论，却不是所有的龙都能意识到。我们的语言本身即是同元素的契约，而我们世界的现象都源于元素的运动，因而哪怕是最蹩脚的朗诵者，一条龙在诵读诗篇的时候，元素都会在他的身边律动，那是魔法的雏形，经过某些规范，比如纠正语法、发音，也许还有书写，我们得以使用魔法。通过最简单的字句习得的那些魔法，常会给你一种来自遗传的理所当然。_   
>  _这就是陷阱。_   
>  _越是那些充满善意的，实用且小巧的，无关痛痒的基础魔法，就像充斥整片大陆的十一种元素一样，当它们转而与你为敌，你会越发束手无策：在［Silence］赐予龙好梦之时，谁会查阅落满灰尘的书本，研究怎么让这份安宁尽快过去呢？_   
>  _我的主人借助一段黑布管制他玩物的双眼，那当然是普通的编织物，事实上让那只守护丧失视觉的并不是黑布，而是作用于双眼的魔法，当我还是只年幼的Snapper时，总能遇上同龄的龙们拿［Midnight］恶作剧，他们欺骗还没学会这个魔法的小龙，告诉他们因为不幸的意外他们的眼睛突然瞎了，借此把他们惹得哭鼻子。你对这个魔法也不会陌生——注意：不要随便尝试。拿下编织物不会影响魔法的效力，所以蒙眼只是唤起情趣。和视觉一同被夺走的还有他的听觉，我说过的，［Silence］。这些感官只在主人心情好的时候才会还给他，言语的能力也一样，尤其是言语。主人常常不满足于他的嘶吼，我能理解这种不满，只要想象他用那种撩人的声音说出些羞耻的话，连我这老头子都会心潮澎湃。_   
>  _那是主人的财产，我时刻铭记这一点。_   
>  _希望我的坦诚不会让你感到不适，孩子，作为一只不会遗忘的Snapper，当你到了我的年纪，就会明白欲望的存在如同十一个元素构造的法则一般自然而然，承认欲望并不是什么坏事。_   
>  _我提到了承认欲望，对吗？Ferdinand，欲望当然可以承认，不过别用它确认你的存在，这是我的第三个忠告。_

差不多在完整记忆地牢章程的同时，Devin对地牢的情况也大致熟悉起来。Snapper有阵子没见到夜曲了，回忆起夜曲得知有了工作搭档后不情不愿的表现，Devin略略猜得到这也是Luciano的游戏之一，足以证明他的眼光独到，当宝贝被誉为“无价”时，贵族们津津乐道的对象就不再是金钱，而是多少龙为此丧命。  
基于足够的忠诚，Snapper不会成为例证之一。Devin接手工作后第二次前往地牢，面对数量庞大的暗元素想起夜曲，并非艳羡他的夜视能力，而是上次他的那句话。  
「大概是终于感受到元素流动了吧，您倒是随随便便就给了他一个奢侈的赏赐。」  
守护被囚禁的方式和Devin初见他时大致相似，他的颈环贴合着他颌下那段颈椎，往下还有一段，卡在他肩膀起始的地方，与那段颈环联结成一组的是扣住肘部的枷锁，将他的前爪掰开，分别紧压在身体两侧的墙壁上，整个前臂真正能活动的只有肘部往下——主人依然没忘记情趣性地在他腕上铐上镣铐，铁链从天花板垂下来，被守护的挣扎弄得乒呤哐啷，还有不知从哪里传来的细细碎碎的铃声，和他在欲望中无法自拔的求欢般的喘息混杂成受虐的乐章。  
下半截身体只需胸鳍终端的铁扣就足以让他任龙摆布。  
的确有不允许照明的条例，Devin默默回忆了一遍章程，但是没有为什么。元素流动是奢侈赏赐的说法，也没有找到根据。暗元素在经历了开门瞬间的惊扰后，重新在地牢里沉淀下来，这种惰性元素很少表现得活跃，暗系阵营在其他阵营热衷的登顶活动里也表现出同样的惰性，Devin置身死水一般的暗元素里感受到前所未有的窒息——不是呼吸意义上的窒息，而是粘稠到几乎凝固的暗元素像给身体覆盖了一层胶水，那种每寸皮肤的触觉都渐渐变得迟钝的感觉。  
“哈……哈……嗯唔……哈啊……”  
［Vibration］催动道具疯狂地搅动守护的洞穴，那里是Luciano重点关照的部位，塞进去过太多匪夷所思的东西，每一样都恰到好处地折磨从前不可能被碰触的内壁，［Shock］则不时将他送上欲望的顶峰。  
Devin悲哀地望着主人完全沉浸在欲望里的奴隶：是的，由不得他不沉溺其中。因为他所有的感官都被迫集中在体内的刺激上，除了被无休无止唤起的欲望，没什么能证明他是活着的。  
元素泥淖让他不至于发疯，而经过长期压抑的感官，凌辱的刺激取代感官用以确认他的存在后，一旦回到元素复杂，彼此流动的环境之内，他将变得极度敏感。

> _他是个可怜的孩子，Ferdinand。_   
>  _我不确定我的主人是不是在考验我的忠诚，如果是，我想我已经安然通过。面对这样一只年轻的龙，一只和我最小的孩子们差不多年纪的守护，了解到他的处境……不，我的孩子，你不需要等到经历漫长的岁月才具有同情心，我是说，只要了解到他在遭受怎样的对待，你都不可能对他抱有欲望。_   
>  _希望我的话没有显得过于绝对。_   
>  _如果你问起我是否为他提供任何帮助，Ferdinand，我很想告诉你我有，这也是我的希望：我希望我曾经帮助过他。但是非常遗憾，现实让我至今都感到难为情。我采取信件的方式告诉你这些，也是因为我无法想象当面向别的龙坦白我的行为，我是只虚伪的Snapper，我的孩子，我不否认这一点。_   
>  _衷心地希望我的文字不会让你感到不适。_   
>  _织光者统治着强大的阵营，Luciano不是个真正意义上日日笙歌的贵族，更多时候，他率领着军队，为织光者南征北战。在持有Borjigin前，战争的间隙他从不会返回巢穴，而自从他把Borjigin这个战利品成功调教成爱不释手的玩物后，他会在归程中就发送魔法讯息，做出一些安排，好实践途中的新奇点子。_   
>  _类似的魔法讯息，在他从地牢中提走那孩子的第三天，我同样会收到，连同随后押回地牢的不省人事的守护一起。他会在其中表达对哪些地方非常满意，而哪里又需要再改进。_   
>  _我对我工作的抵触情绪日益加重，每次我的主人指定光顾地牢的时间后，我就开始觉得焦虑不安。暗元素让我过敏，幸好我不需要睡眠，工作之外的时间里我也不再喜爱泡在巢穴图书馆阅读，宁愿去巢穴不远处沐浴在光元素下。但工作还得继续，那天我带上准备的工具独自前往地牢，那孩子躺在那里，他并不是每次都被钉在墙上，能被允许躺在地上，只戴着镣铐和项圈，说明前夜他的侍奉是让主人满意的。_   
>  _刚进门我就闻见他身上体液的味道，到处是干涸的痕迹，清洗起来要花不少时间。由于不许使用魔法，我就从他的背部开始用水擦拭。他猛地一惊，胸前的鳍突然打开，我想他是害怕在这么短的时间里就受到主人的第二次传召。我拍了拍他的肩，他比我见过的所有守护都要消瘦得多，这是当然的。意识到这是定期清洗，那孩子顺服地放松下来，那些东西在魔法的作用下无规律地震动，他的前爪被镣铐锁在一起，用一根极短的铁链连着项圈，避免他够到那些折磨他的道具。而他大概早已被教导不要得寸进尺，虽然侧躺在地面轻轻闷哼着，却不敢做出哪怕是在地面摩擦这样的僭越。我很快完成了清洗，绕到他身前，看着他的私密部位那些契而不舍重生的鳞片，就像我一直以来认为的，他是个可怜的孩子。_   
>  _我以为他会求我住手，至少请求在拔每片鳞前给他一点缓冲的时间，但他只是逆来顺受地任由那些最敏感部位还未长成的鳞片被从皮肉内生生剥除，期间他好像痛昏过去一两次，我之所以知道，是因为只有昏迷时他才会不自觉地发出难耐的低哼。随后我绞断他每个趾爪的指甲，先替他止血，再慢慢打磨得光滑圆润，避免他胡乱挣扎时抓伤主人。_   
>  _他很清楚自己的命运，这种事情每个月他都要经历一次，但我接到的命令让我不由得为他担心起来。_   
>  _我做出了一个举动，Ferdinand，那是我和他之间唯一的交流。_

Devin解除了［Silence］。  
起初守护没有察觉到这一点，当他发觉周围不再是一片死寂后显得很惊讶，张开耳后的鳍确认自己的听觉是不是真的被释放了。Devin看着他小心翼翼地开合自己的鳍，大概试探了三次，忽然向Snapper的方向侧过头——Devin难以相信长期折磨之下，他竟然如此敏锐。  
“我要锯掉你的胸鳍，在皮肉里钉一个新的首饰，这会很疼……”Devin说不下去了，“如果叫出声会让你好受些，或者别的途径……我不会惩罚你。”  
Borjigin隔着黑布错愕地“望”了他一会儿，像被按下暂停键的机械，Devin自觉失言，那样的“注视”让他浑身不自在。守护愣了一会儿，好像终于明白眼前的龙确实在向他表达善意，他缓缓挪动伤痕累累的身体，显得非常温驯。Devin知道这些刑伤的来源，他们共同的主人曾经不喜欢拷问，而那恰恰是参谋最喜欢做的事，Devin不知道这意味着那位参谋参与进来了，还是主人的兴趣发生了变化。  
只不过这样的一条龙，他们能从他那里拷问出什么？  
守护最终费力地翻转过来，在Snapper面前完全放松身体，前爪向上举起，竭力敞开胸膛，这对他而言很艰难，胸鳍随着他沉重的喘息微微翘起，露出下面浓黄色的皮肉，这大概是他全身伤势最轻的地方，全都得益于那两片厚实的角质。Devin错觉某一个瞬间里，他似乎露出一丝苦笑，龙族的身躯太过庞大，细微的感情流露反倒稍纵即逝，他就这样默默躺在那里，直到Devin做完该做的一切。  
那两片重要的鳍根部密布血管，新装饰让守护出了很多血，他的身上不乏这种永久性的装饰，穿透翼骨、耳鳍、角或是尾巴，这是仆人们所操作的部分，以主人对新鲜事物的热情，今夜它也依然会是他痛苦的根源。  
那些难以启齿的地方Luciano则享受亲力亲为的过程，数量和种类之多也令人叹为观止，仅守护那壮硕的龙根，就被穿透了三次，最早的那个坠着铃铛，另一个吊了流苏，最后一个，则供玩弄他时悬挂重物，根部依然佩戴着延精环，比过去的更加精致漂亮，内侧除了Luciano的名字，还有细密的倒刺。他的尿道被导尿管所占据，而龙根的整体，则被套进一只特别打造的笼子，坠着只银锁。  
Luciano持有唯一的那把钥匙。  
他的洞如今能塞进一枚真正的龙蛋，事实上那里也确实有颗龙蛋，他的尾部被压迫得只有尾尖能够受到支配。Devin凝重地望着龙蛋上沾着的粘稠的液体，对于一只公龙而言，没有什么比这个更加屈辱，一股勇气从Snapper年老的心脏中涌起。  
“他不能这样对你。”  
Luciano正在巢穴里自己的房间喝下午茶，玩乐的气息残留在这个房间里，奢华典雅的家具，那些床和沙发揉得东倒西歪的垫子里，隐约看得见遗落其间的小道具。过去顾及Devin的感受，正如他所说，他极力避免私事和公事混为一谈，现在这算什么，Devin想，是信任，还是说根本就是疯狂？  
“我希望同您谈谈……那枚蛋的事情，”Devin顿了顿， “请问它将是我们未来的小主人吗？”  
“为什么不？我是说，如果是他孵出来的孩子，” Luciano面前摆放着只陶罐，和一碟低级海鲜制作的茶点，他自己却一口都不吃，Devin看见自己的主人用趾甲穿过它，悬在那只陶罐上方，似乎是什么的幼虫从罐子里爬出来，从他趾上取走点心。居然有闲心亲自喂养宠物的Luciano冲自己的管家笑笑，“我还挺乐意收养的。”  
Devin没想到他会如此回应，老管家停了一会儿，才继续问道：“您准备如何向我们的小主人解释他的身份？”  
“哈哈，Devin，我的好管家，区区一个借口竟让您感到为难？记得吗，我们从不缺孤儿，丧失伴侣的也大有龙在，我会让我的甜心忘记母爱这回事的，难道您在怀疑我对家庭的责任感吗？”  
“……”  
“哦，好吧，Devin ，我忠诚的朋友，好吧，你的表情已经告诉我了，我不勉强你直言不讳。”Luciano倍感遗憾地耸耸肩：“我是说，我会试试看的。”  
Devin摇了摇头：“原谅我的冒犯，Luciano大人，我一直期望您能重新拥有家庭，目前为止您的生活实在算不得是好生活，如果您有了那样的打算，我将衷心为我的主人感到高兴……只是，您打算怎么处理他，我们心照不宣，大人，您要继续把他关押在那种地方，把他当作您的性奴吗？如果，我是说如果，他使您拥有了孩子，允许我恳求您——杀了他吧。”  
“说的什么话呢，Devin。”  
Luciano睁大眼睛。  
“如果不是我的爱物仅此一件，你的话会让我产生歧义的。我喜欢他，若论程度的话，”帝王不以为然地抖动胡须，“喜欢”的说法从他嘴里说出来，并不代表丝毫爱意，“大概只轻过我对织光者的敬仰吧。”


	8. －Ⅴ Letter·Family－

> _所有的故事都会有个终结，我的孩子，都该有个终结。_   
>  _我手头的墨水只剩下这么多，能告诉你的，都在这封信件当中，它任凭你处置。如果你肯将这个故事付之一炬，让它从阴影中来，自光辉中去，我将感激不尽。_   
>  _我的主人，Luciano的孩子当然出生了，他同你一样受到织光者的祝福，是只守护，不过意外的很像我的主人。但这对他的“母亲”——这是我的主人的说法，出于同情Borjigin的立场，我并不赞同——对他的处境并没有什么改善，准确点说，唯一的变化是主人对他的索取在巢穴里表现得没那么肆无忌惮。为了避开小主人的目光，Luciano会选择纡尊在地牢里享用他，或者把他带出去，在扫荡完的战场某个角落，森林、洞穴这些地方，主人的说法是“游山玩水”。_   
>  _在小主人更大的时候，我的主人Luciano带小主人来看望过他，那是小主人出生后他们第一次见面。糟糕的会面，Ferdinand，我曾经的主人这个决定，当时就处在非常让人不安的时机里。你一定还记得我和你提起过的某些著名的战士，里面就有这个名字：Arctic。他是一只野爪，为颂风者战斗而死，那是场光荣的决斗，颂风者的势力向来算不得很强。_   
>  _主人赶去见了这位朋友最后一面，正是在那个时候，我们才知道Arctic也是个祭品。_   
>  _允许我为这位战士默哀。_   
>  _这个事实给我的主人以极大的打击。_

尽管早有预感，但Luciano实在无法接受Arctic的死。在帝王看来，臭名昭著的自己于哪天突然殒命，是完全不值得遗憾的事情，而成天嚷嚷着决斗的Arctic虽然像是不学无术只会夸夸其谈的战士，但只要同他交过手，就会知道那是只强大的野爪。  
他也不缺少朋友，更何况巢穴领主麾下，被照顾着的野爪，只需要在十四战区讨生活，有什么能威胁到他的生命呢？  
Luciano发现自己一开始就想错了。  
“是什么时候……你是什么时候，也被巢穴领主抛弃的，Arctic，告诉我，什么时候你变成……你变成和我一样的龙了！？”帝王冲垂死的野爪咆哮，眼里满是泪水，孩子的到来似乎真的软化了他的心，他不甘心地盯着Arctic，想把他咬烂，咬成一堆碎块和血吞下去：“为什么不告诉我！”  
Arctic奇怪地回答：“因为无关紧要啊，Lulu。”  
“无关紧要……你说这种事情，无关紧要？”  
“硬要、要说起来，我离开领主的巢穴时候，你还是颗蛋呢，我以为你知道的。” Arctic捣他的脖子，没能成功发出喳喳声：“如果你、你觉得我在欺骗你……”  
“我不会接受你的道歉，你居然对我说无关紧要！你也为巢穴领主生育过后代的吧，在一开始的时候，他们也曾经假惺惺地为你带回一个年龄相仿的女孩，告诉你那将是你一生的伴侣，希望看到你们的孩子降生……最后却把你赶出了你的家庭，逼你离开了你的孩子，Arctic，别告诉我你没有一个孩子刚出生就被巢穴领主遗弃了到战场！你我都知道孩子们最后的下场。他们天真到认为造物主会替我们抚养孩子吗，你真的觉得他们如此天真吗！”  
“你慢些说……Lulu，你慢些，我跟不上你……啊你知道吗，我的脑子里好像有个马蜂窝，你惊动它们了。”  
Arctic吐出一口气：“我无意冒犯，很抱歉，Lulu……呵呵，我总算知道，为什么你对自然降生的龙，那些没被巢穴领主染指的同类，总没好脸色。”  
“你想说我在嫉妒？”  
“你总把事情往坏的方面想，太累了，Lulu，你的话我……都没法反驳，如果有时间，如果……我们更早这样坦诚，我一定会找、找到说服你的理由的……”  
野爪撑起身子，按住他的肩膀。  
“每只龙都是无辜的，Lulu，他们不比……我们优越多少，也不比我们更糟。就当是……朋友最后的请求吧，你又不是Snapper，不能让自己……更遵从本性一些吗？在我眼里，你……一直是个……还不错的家伙的。”  
得知“遵从本性”的遗言让Devin感到不安。老Snapper深知自己的主人绝难开导，朋友临终前的愿望或许会给其他的龙带来转机，可是多少熟悉了Luciano思维模式的Devin明白，对于认定自己遭到了刻意欺瞒和愚弄的主人而言，同Arctic的误会再无可解，加上错误地触动了Luciano的症结所在，只会让他更加疯狂。  
Devin在那之后密切注意着Luciano的动向，但是，Snapper无论和帝王还是守护间的体型差距都太大了，Devin不擅飞行，从未有一刻他如此埋怨造物主赐予的沉重身躯，他赶到地牢时，Luciano已经背着小主人钻进去了。  
“那是妈妈，你闻闻，是不是有一股很好吃的味道？” Luciano的声音从暗元素里遥遥传来。  
“Luciano，我的主人！”Devin快步闯进去，他的行为过于大胆，门边的仆人们都没反应过来，老Snapper高喊道：“听候您的差……”  
Luciano 回过头，竖起一根前爪趾甲，放在吻前：“嗤——嘘，Devin，这是感人的家庭会面，你应该明白，不要打扰。”  
“嗯！为什么她要住在这么黑的地方？”  
“是‘他’，甜心，因为他喜欢这样。”Luciano抱起小龙，把他放在守护的腹部，“摸摸看，里面是你的兄弟。”  
“我要有弟弟了吗，不，我可不可以请妈妈给我生个妹妹？”小龙金色的双眼在黑暗里熠熠生辉，他趴在守护胸前，好奇地盯着守护原本是胸鳍的地方原本的胸鳍仅留下不到三分之一，截断面很整齐，裸露的浓黄色皮肤上有两串漂亮的贵金属坠子。他发现自己记得这条龙的味道，守护让他觉得莫名依恋，虽然有个雄性的妈妈是件奇怪的事情，但妈妈很好闻——小龙舔了舔那块裸露的皮肤，尝了一口还觉得不够，在守护胸前用珍珠般的小牙兴奋地啃咬。  
“唔嗯……”守护低吟了一声，小龙的啃咬不像Luciano的凌虐那么剧烈，酥麻和隐约的刺痛产生了截然不同的快感，他甩动尾巴，像要摆脱这种新式的撩拨，更像是欲拒还迎。小龙以为得到了他的回应，于是更加精力满满地攀着守护的鳍和鳞片向上，摸索到了他潮湿的微张的口腔，那里“妈妈”的味道更浓烈了，小龙伸出纤细的舌头舔了舔守护蜷缩在口腔里待机状态的舌尖，守护条件反射地回应着小龙的索求，他的唾液有股很特别的味道。  
“父亲，他好甜，我喜欢妈妈。”小龙捧着守护的脑袋，在他的吻上吧唧一下，依依不舍地舔了舔他的牙床，突然很好奇守护的眼睛是什么颜色。Luciano的冰白小龙就很喜欢，自己的则是金色，“妈妈”真是奇怪，为什么要把眼睛蒙起来呢。  
小龙突然意识到了一个糟糕的可能性。  
“父亲父亲，为什么妈妈不看我，也不和我说话，”他猛地从守护身上退开，连滚带爬地往Luciano怀里钻，带着哭腔，“他是不是不喜欢我？”  
Luciano舔舔小龙的眼睛，小龙抱在怀里非常柔软，守护的关节软骨比所有陆生种的龙都要有韧性，他把小龙掂了掂，放在头顶，柔声问道：“你觉得伤心了吗？”  
“呜……没有，但是为什么不理我……”  
“真的没有？”Luciano抬起前爪揉揉他的翅膀，鼓励他说出真实的想法。  
小龙怯生生瞟了眼守护赤裸的身体，他把头抵在墙壁上，发出喑哑带沙的呻吟。  
“父亲，我没有……我只是……只有一点点。”  
Luciano低笑起来：“是吗，那……我罚他，好吗？”

> _主人对他表现出的冷淡，据Luciano大人说，感到非常生气。我不是想表达对主人的不敬，但是当着孩子的面，对他进行惩罚，实在有点不适合。我站出来提醒我当时的主人，Borjigin绝不是存心怠慢主人的家庭聚会，他不理会小主人只是加诸于他的［Silence］还在起效。_   
>  _「您太偏心了，Devin，你看，我说要惩罚他后，他不是明显害怕得瑟瑟发抖吗，那就说明，并没有您所说的［Silence］。不要继续为他开脱了，这是命令。」_   
>  _我看得很清楚，我的孩子，以我的生命起誓，我的主人直到提起“惩罚”的时候，才取消了［Silence］，本来我就不该对让他打消主意抱太大希望。Luciano大人让我们全部退出去，吩咐其中一个取他亲自养大的舍腰蜂来，它比野生的足足大了一倍，但是想想被它的螯针戳刺一下，就觉得脊背发凉。_   
>  _之后的事情我就不知道了，我借口离开了于我有救命之恩的Luciano大人，这是我需要忏悔的另一件事，我将感激他没有惩处我的背叛。_   
>  _只是那孩子一听到舍腰蜂拍打翅膀声音的瞬间，那阵疯狂的惨叫，至今还会在在我回忆起这件事的时候，撕裂我的神经。我要对他遭到惩罚的原因说明我的理解，他并不是冷淡，即便他知道惊扰他的生物，是“那种途径”得到的孩子，我想他也不会有所谓的亲情流露。_   
>  _奴隶制时代已经过去了，Ferdinand，就我所知道的，奴隶主和奴隶之间无法建立起真正的感情，爱并不能纠正他们因为身份不同产生的扭曲。_   
>  _感谢你倾听至此，原龙神与你同在。_
> 
> _你心怀愧疚的朋友，_  
>  _Devin_

“Devin先生真是条慷慨的龙，对吗，妈妈？”  
年轻的Snapper倚靠着守护的腹部，亲吻信件的最后一页，然后把那匝信纸在守护眼前晃了晃，转身抱住守护的头颅，舔舐他紧闭的吻．守护经不住他的几轮挑逗，防线出现了一丝漏洞，Snapper欣喜地低呼一声，和他舌尖纠缠，第无数次探索他那甜蜜的口腔。  
“妈妈您真是的，这是您的管家朋友写给我的信，我看在您不方便的份上，还亲自读给您听，您却只想着这么龌龊的事情。”  
Snapper稚嫩的声音抱怨着，翻过身用厚实的前肢碰了碰守护高涨的欲望。他翻了翻信件，根据里面的提到的，和Devin亲口讲述的一些细节，在守护身上补充了几个魔法，多少总算是切合了记忆里禁欲的感觉。  
“呐，妈妈，第一次在父亲的地牢里看见您，我就想像现在这样，把您变成只属于我的东西，狠狠干您。父亲他真是过分的龙，虽然料理您身体的过程又脏又累，可是再怎么说，也不该让别的龙看见您的身体。不过话又说回来，多亏了这样，我才搜集得到足够的情报。”他满意地绕到父亲的遗产背后，掰开守护曾经被充分开发过的洞穴。Benson借助卷轴变成名为Ferdinand的Snapper四处游历，耐着性子和那些真正的Snapper成为朋友不是为了别的，找到任何办法，不惜一切代价，消除Luciano留在守护身上的私人印记，那就是他唯一的目的。在这个过程中，还让人欣喜地找到了更多玩法。  
遇到父亲的老管家Devin为Benson的旅途划上了句号，他庆幸Devin的种族不是Thundra或是Skydancer，否则自己也许会在第一个照面就被对方识破，好在一切都已经结束了。  
“我改掉了他留下来的所有品位糟糕的装饰，就凭那些东西破坏了您完美的身体，他都死有余辜。他那样欺负您，您也应该很讨厌他，所以您会喜欢我的，对不对？”  
Benson居高临下望着凑到眼前肌肉分明的胸膛，那里原本被鳍覆盖的皮肉曾被残忍地穿透，奴隶新的主人抛弃了原本的空洞，用药物让伤口愈合无痕，才肯重新穿刺。现在一边吊着标明所有权的铭牌，另一边则是对精巧的银铃，还在肿胀期。Benson含着邪气的笑声埋头，含住穿着铭牌的那块皮肉，唾液给它们染上层饱满动人的光泽，舔舐伴着牙齿的不时啃咬，渐渐让奴隶的心跳快到无以复加。Borjigin喉咙里不自觉溢出一阵阵低吟，成为Benson的性奴已有数月，而这数月间Benson已经用尽所有卑劣的手段，使他重新习惯自己的节奏。他在Benson的钳制下本能般扭动起腰部，入口笨拙而努力地蠕动着，邀请一切凶器的进入，无暇顾及湖光掠影般闪现的羞耻心。Benson一路从他的胸膛舔下去，掰开他的两条后腿，用舌头品尝属于自己的秘穴的味道。  
“放心吧，妈妈，我对拥有孩子一点兴趣都没有，所以不会做为我生下孩子这样过分的要求，这样您轻松得多了。”充分润滑了入口之后，Snapper将硕大的龙根缓缓抵住入口，那根凶器的尺寸在所有龙种中无出其右，Benson决定改换成Snapper 起初只是看上了这种龙的记忆力，当他发现其貌不扬的Snapper那令人称道的欲望，就打消了换回守护的念头。杠铃般构造的龙根前端就让守护的痛哼都梗在喉咙里，最粗的部分进去后，他的脖颈上尽是浮动的血管，吐出一缕游丝般的气体。Snapper的龙根还在持续挺进，裸露在外的两个袋囊加起来比顶端还要更粗一圈，那可怕的长度几乎一直顶到了守护的泄殖腔。  
Snapper听着他破碎的呻吟，不断变幻着力道和速度，摸索出他的声音最能取悦自己的节奏，他按揉着守护的腹部，那里有一道缝合的伤口，渐渐重生的鳞片过一阵子就会把那道痕迹覆盖。这是Benson自己的手笔，为了不让别的任何龙碰他的宝贝，要学习的太多了。  
“我送给您的海绵有好好收下吧？我就知道您一定会喜欢的，这样您的泄殖腔，”他隔着鳞片和皮肉，揉摁守护身体里的那个器官，“就会永远被填得满满的。”  
“啊——”Snapper捅到了底。  
“Devin先生说我和您之间不会有真正的感情，这真让我伤心，他根本不了解我的父亲，更不可能了解我。”  
Benson舔了舔守护顶端渗出的液体，他的身体和记忆中一样可口。  
“我只要拥有您，就拥有了您的一切。”

_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind._


End file.
